The Big V
by StayBeautiful1
Summary: "I do not enjoy your company, I hope you know." He grunted, breaking the thick silence. "You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either." Eventual MikaxOC
1. I'm Sick

**A/N: It's about time! I've been thinking about this story for a long time now, and I've finally gotten myself to start it. It's not my baby like One Freakish Love, but who says I can only have one child? *This is going to be a full length story, not just a one-shot or two-shot or however many shot you're thinking of. So here it is, you may not understand the title, unless you've seen 'The Big C' on HBO, but it's pretty clever, without further ado.**

The Big V

"_I do not enjoy your company, I hope you know." he grunted, breaking the thick silence. "You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either." _

I had been to this same doctor's office more times than I could count on my hands and feet. My arms were sore and had small remains of red scars from the countless tubes of blood they had taken to test, each vile that had been performed on not having a definite answer, and caused the request of another and another to find out exactly what was wrong with me. Inside I knew what was coming, but on the outside I couldn't bring myself to say it and I pushed the thought out of my mind every time it had tried to pry it's way back in. When I was twelve, that's when the signs started, my skin would bruise so easily that my brother had to treat my like a porcelain doll, or else I would be covered in obnoxious black and blue marks. I cleared my throat, the sterile smell of bleach stinging my nose. I looked over at my mother, I couldn't help but frown when I looked over her face. The wrinkles in her eyes had grown deeper ever since this whole charade had begun, and her normally bright, beautiful face was taken over by a dark shadow. Especially when the doctor came in. He was tall, and thin to the point where his spine was curved and looked as though he was standing hunched over. He smiled weakly as he walked in, scratching his salt and pepper hair a clipboard at his side.

"Kat," he said my name feeling like it was being used as a disease "Mrs. Taylor, how are you today?"

"Fine." I grunted, twiddling with my thumbs.

"Do you have the results?" My mom asked, the desperation in her voice obviously apparent, seeming as though she was searching for anything in the dark, hoping to get a grasp.

"Yes, I do." he answered, flipping through the pages attached to his clipboard.  
"Kat, you have cancer."

Cancer. C-a-n-c-e-r. The word played through my mind in every way possible, backwards, loud, soft, spelling out and no matter what I could do it wouldn't stay out. The car ride was terrible, my mom grasped onto the steering wheel, her knuckles white from gripping so hard I saw her throat jerking trying to keep the tears from spilling out. And strangely, I hadn't broken down yet. It was probably just the shock, I searched for tears, I wanted to cry, but I felt like I lost all the ones that I had on reserve. 'You're a pretty girl, Kat. Just make the most of what time you have.' Hah, pretty girl? I was unusually tall and lanky. I wrapped my arms around my legs in the passenger's seat trying to somehow compress myself into a smaller form. My dark hair hung in waves, and made no effort to accentuate my plain, dark, grey eyes. When I walked into the house, it seemed as though everyone in my family already knew from the look on my face. My eyes darted from my Mom, to my Dad, my brother and then finally to my stairs. Here come the tears, they've made their way for the water show. I booked it up the stairs, choking and tripping as I did so, my hands sliding up the banister as I busted into my room landing on my bed. I screamed, and kicked and pulled at my hair as I reached for a pillow and gritted my teeth together as I dug my nails into it, there was a demon inside me that needed to be released and no matter how much I screamed, how hard I kicked it was in there, and so was cancer. I gasped for air, and made my way to my vanity, placing my hands down on the desk for support. I looked at myself in the mirror, my skin was unusually pale, the rivers of tears leaving streaks on my face. My hair was everywhere from where I had pulled in my fit, I sighed which sounded more like a broken shiver and grabbed a comb, ripping through the tangles. Grabbing my black peacoat from hanging off the back of my chair I slipped in on my arms and walked down the street.

"Honey?" My mom called from the living room. I closed my eyes and breathed out once again,

"I'm just going out to get some air, Mom." I responded grabbing onto the door's handle and walked out onto the street. I stared at my feet and watched as my legs and feet crossed one in front of each other on the lamp lit street. How many more steps did I have left in me? I made my way to the small local park by my house which was usually swarming with screaming children, but this late in the evening they were tucked away in bed. I sat down on the bench that looked out on the large field barren of hills and well... everything, and once again pulled one of my knees up to my chest. I was unaware of the presence behind me as the tears flowed once again from my vision.

"Why are you crying?" It wasn't sincere, it sounded almost repulsed. My voice surprised me at how weak it was when I answered.

"I'm sick."

**Review, please?**


	2. The New Kat

**A/N: I was really happy with the feedback from the first chapter! Of course I'm going to continue, there's not much of an author's note here... So let's just get to it!**

A thank you to my _beautiful_ reviewers: Blu-3y3s, Legendary Pictures69( It's a deal!) , Rocky181 and RoxyPony.

Disclaimer: I don't know why you would think that I owned anything other than Kat. That's it, she's the only lonely little person that I own.

"Now Mika, what have I told you that you needed to learn?" Another presence scolded.

"Empathy." The one who was called Mika, grunted. I stayed turned overlooking the park, my knees still in their typical position. I jerked microscopically when the unknown figure slid next to me on the bench, I kept my eyes low not being able to make out his features. But what I did see from my peripheral vision was his face turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" he breathed, I shifted in my seat nervously. I didn't want to just get up and run away, due to the fact that if they WERE trying to kill me, I wouldn't stand a chance. The best chance that I had was to sit tight, and be as short as I could. Maybe I could change their mind, who would want to kill a sweet, innocent- well as far as they knew, innocent girl? Actually, I could answer myself: a psychopath, but there wasn't any time for mental arguments.

"Nothing, I just-" Tears caught in my throat, I didn't want to cry in front of these people, but there was nothing harder than trying to force the lump in your throat away. I turned my face to the side, exhaling and letting my long legs stretch out in front of me, my onyx waves falling to the side.

"She smells of cancer." Mika interjected. I immediately jumped from my seat, turning and thrusting myself from my seat. I walked close to the source of the comment, the space between us a millimeter or less. From the quick seconds I had, I took in his features. He was dark, with strong rough cheek bones and a defined jaw line, his lips had a sharp cupids bow, but were still plump and seemed to have a permanent pout on them. And his eyes seemed to be empty, but a subtle charcoal with a tint of olive. His hair wasn't long, nor short, but fell over his eyes, and laid on his features. There was no other way for me to describe him other than deep, troubling and as dark as the blackness of a moonless sky.

"You, have no IDEA." I spat, shooting daggers with my eyes, "How dare you? I-"

It happened again, my legs gave in from beneath me and I fell to the ground in a helpless pile of what felt like nothing. The light inside of me was flickering on and off and it was only time until it shut off forever. I pulled my arms around my head as if I was shielding myself from invisible blows, and covered my ears from the loudest silence I had ever heard. The other man snapped at Mika, and I heard him defend himself, I imagined his eyebrows arching up and him putting his hands up.

"I didn't know she actually _had_ cancer. I was just pointing out an obvious scent!" he cried. I felt a hand on my back and arms wrap around me, without thinking I grabbed onto the chest of the man whose name I hadn't even known. I guess you do crazy things when you're upset, and obviously delirious.  
"It's alright, don't worry. We can fix you." he cooed, holding onto the back on my head.

"What?" I shot up, looking into his eyes who were receiving a cold glare from Mika,

"You cannot be meaning what I think!" he hushed with a familiar harshness.  
"What are you talking about?" I interjected, ignoring the comment.  
"Do you believe in vampires?" he breathed, obviously he had a great poker face, because this must have been some kind of sick joke.

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed, thrusting myself from his arms, knocking him down in surprise. I started to walk away quickly before I turned back around, "You're disgusting. Don't follow me and if I ever see you again, I'll call the cops. Do you understand me?" Before he could answer I was heading down the street, picking up my pace the closer and closer I got to my house. I broke into a sprint, smacking myself against my front door and letting myself in. It must have been late because everyone was asleep and the lights were low. When I finally went into my room I leaned against my door, sliding down to sit and pressed my head back, resting it there was a hollow _thunk._ And right there I made a decision. I could make the discovery of my disease the last day of my life, crying each time I heard cancer, or anything that had to do about it. Sit around all day looking at picture albums and thinking about how many minutes I didn't have, think about the things I could have said, the things I wouldn't be able to say and whenever I got close to something I would miss, run away as fast as I could. But that's not the decision I made. I wasn't going to think about the things I could have said, I would say the things I never dreamed of saying. I wouldn't think about the minutes I lost, I would focus on the minutes I had, there was nothing I had to lose. And if I was going to die, I sure wasn't going to go down quietly. I wasn't ever going to be Katherine Taylor, the girl with cancer. I was going to be Kat, the fighter. The reckless optimist, who always took chances and was totally fearless. I was going to be the Kat I never planned to be, the warning of the end was the pathway to a whole new beginning. It's such a sick thought, to know now that the new beginning was going to start with my death.


	3. Uncle Weird

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews so far, but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It keeps me wanting to update, and will make updates come faster and faster! I don't even mind anonymous reviews, cause I know some people don't dig that ;)**

A thank you to the _beautiful_ reviewers: Legendary Pictures69(Sorry for the length, future chapters will be longer) and RoxyPony!

It had been a couple of weeks since my encounter with the guys at the park. I woke up early in the morning, rolling over in my bed, pulling the warm sheets to my chest. Opening my eyes, I let out a assortment of groans and growls before sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the mattress and walking over to my mirror. My hair was pulled on top of my head in a loose, sideways bun. My cancer was unable to be cured, so I was able to keep my hair due to the fact that I didn't have to go through chemotherapy. But my body was taking some of the tolls, I was progressively getting skinnier, and not in the good way. I was already impressively tall and lanky, so the weight loss made me look almost as sickly as I was. My skin was taking most of the damage, due to the cancer I itched. All over, all the time. So there were patches of raw skin all over my neck, which I did my best to cover. I tried my best to keep it from my friends, the last thing I wanted was to be treated differently, especially the last couple of months that I had left. I slid into a pair or dark jeans and a pair of vans and paired it with a long sleeved black v-neck. Finally I grabbed a black and white scarf from off of my dresser and tied it around my neck. Quickly, I brushed through my hair and pulled it up into a long pony-tail. My feet lifted quickly as I jolted down the steps.

"Morning, bones!" My mom smiled, using my childhood nickname. I smiled, popping a bagel into the toaster and throwing the fridge open to grab the cream cheese. "I'm heading to work, any plans today?"

"Nope, none at all." I answered, leaning forward on the countertop in the center of our kitchen to peek out the door as my mom closed it lightly behind her. I sat up against the surface of the counter and lifted myself to sit on top of it, which wasn't much of a hassle since I was already closer to that than the floor thanks to my height. They would say I was around 5'11", odd for a 19 year old, or anyone in that matter. Which would probably make me a sight to see in China with all those little people gawking at the exceptionally tall individuals. My mind wandered back to that night at the park, deep in thought I traced the rim of the glass of orange juice my mom left out for me. Now that I thought about it, they looked so different. Their complexions were snowy pale, and they gave me this vibe that made me a little uneasy. Especially the dark one, he was intimidating in a brooding kind of way. And even in his darkness I could see a little bit of a flame deep inside of him. Then I remembered, the one little part of my conversation that had slipped my mind. I shivered and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck, '_Do you believe in vampires?'_. Could it be that their pale complexions were from staying out of the sun, what if they were coming in my room in the middle of the night and sucking gallons of my bloo-

_THWAP!_

I shot from the counter, letting out a loud shriek, my heart beating out of my chest. I turned around quickly to face my unknowing, possible doom. I sighed, laughing at myself once I turned. The toaster. _Wow, Kat. You really need to stop freaking yourself out. Scared of the toaster? Pathetic._ I thought to myself as I quickly pulled the bagel out of the toaster and dropping it on the counter, instantly putting my fingers up to my mouth. It was hot, another thing that I had forgotten about. _Not only has the cancer been taking your life, it's been taking your braincells, idiot._ I taunted myself in my head, as I finally put the finishing touches on my eventful breakfast, shoving it into my mouth, grabbing my jacket and shoulder bag heading out the door.

The cold chill hit me as soon as I stepped foot onto my porch. I smiled to myself as I breathed out and saw my air vaporize. I subtly kept doing it, between bites of my bagel.

"Kat! Kat! KATHERINE!" I swiveled my head to look over to the side, smiling to see one of the girls I knew, Penn, walking towards me. She was small, and stalky. The thin frames of her glasses were slid down on the bridge of her nose as she looked from side to side before crossing the street. Her short cherry ringlets shaking as she did so.

"Where are you going?" She pushed, slowing her jog to a trot and then back to normal pace when she reached my side.

"Im ruf wfuing." I mumbled shoving the last piece of bagel into my mouth.

"Once again, in english, please?"

"I'm just walking."

"Alright, well I'm going this way, so I'll walk with you!" She smiled, her smile fading and being replaced with her eyes locking on a target.

"What is that?" She accused, lifting her hand, trying to move the scarf that was draped around my neck.

"Nothing!" I defended, swatting her hand out of the way.

"Is that-" I sucked in quickly, how was I going to explain that? I don't have any animals that could- "A hickey?" she gushed.

"Uhm, yea." I nodded, thanking the unknown god that saved me a bunch of unnecessary trouble. "I have to hide it, if my dad saw it, he would totally flip."

"Was it Brandon Howard?"

"No, it was just one of my brother's friends."

"Oh, you dirty little vixen! It's your eyes with those black locks. Against your skin you look so exotic. I want to do something like that to my hair. I actually want to go to beauty school, you know." she blabbed as we entered the outdoor chain of shops in the middle of town.

"Thanks, I think?"

"So, is anymore of your family coming in for the holidays?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on a pair of fuzzy boots in the window that had a pair of fuzzy hearts hanging off of them.

"Anymore? What do you mean?"  
"Well, two of your uncles came into the library after you walked out, and checked out all those romance mystery novels- how do you read those? How do you read at all?" My heart froze, images flashed through my mind. White skin, uneasy vibe, dark eyes, vampire.

"Oh, my uncles," I started, trying not to tip off that I was worried in one bit "What did they look like? I haven't been home yet, and I'd like to know what I'm in for."

"Oh, well one looked like a normal guy, around 40 or so. He was a dilf, for sure. In a I'm a dad and I'm so sophisticated, but still hot. And then there was this other guy. He was tall, and kind of dark looking. He wore almost all black, but he had really nice arms, which is all I could see because he was so covered. And handsome in a brooding, midnight, come meet me outside after your parents are asleep so we can do something thrilling, kind of way. Are you okay?" Penn waved a hand in front of my face, coming out of her visions and extremely brutal descriptions.

"Yea, I'm fine. I should just be heading home, my mom would be so mad if I wasn't there when my Uncles were, I'll catch you later!" And with that I turned on my heel and briskly started walking home. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, clicking the top button to reveal the time. It was 6 hours until sundown, and once the sun set, I was going to let these looney cases know I wanted nothing to do with them and get rid of these creeps once and for all.

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. What? Nevermind

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in a while! I've been so busy due to winter break, but I promise that I'll get on the schedule that's on my profile soon! Uhm, I have a facebook page, that you should definitely go like me on! Review, Review, Review please! **

_**Thank you for the reviews:**_ Rocky181, RoxyPony, LegendaryPictures69 and Milkshakes n' Kitkats!

I squatted in the bushes beside my house. If you're wondering why I got here, that's simple. There were two guys who were convinced that they were vampires, running around telling people that they were my uncles and wouldn't leave me alone. Seriously. I pulled my shoulder bag into my chest, and grunted curses under my breath. I had been sitting there for two hours, and so far they were no where to be found. I grabbed an elastic off of my wrist and pulled my dark waves up into a messy bun, pulling out stay leaves and twigs that had made its way into my hair from off of the bushes.

"I don't understand why were stalking this girl." I heard a gruff voice snap as it appeared in my walkway. I squinted my cat like eyes, and leaned forward in my spot among the hedges.

"You will see, Mika. Do not question your mentor!" The other man quaffed. I blinked rapidly as the colors of the two men started to blur and merge together. I placed my hand on the side of my head, the same spot where a new headache had suddenly formulated. It had became a little harder to balance on my toes and I fell onto my knees, my body now surprisingly limp. The voices of the two men disappeared, and all I could hear in my ears was my heart beat. I stared at the sky, my body was shutting down and I knew it. The cancer was taking my body over, I was starting to lose. The two men were the last thing on my mind, I was dying in front of my house. Only feet away from my family inside, laughing and with no idea what was going on. I had a pleasant smile on my lips as my eyelids became heavier and heavier until I no longer had the strength to open them.

_Mika's Point of View_

I snapped my head to the side as the girl fell from the bushes. Her scent was as strong as ever, as I followed behind slowly as Lare ran to her side.

"She's dying." He breathed, propping her up on his knee. I raised an eyebrow,

"So does that mean we can leave now?"

"No!" he snapped, lifting the girl's limp wrist into the air and counting for a pulse, "we need to change her."

"Are you serious?" What was so important about her, she wasn't stunning in any way and has- well had, one of the worst diseases you could encounter. Her body made the death growl, and I could hear all of her organs starting to shut down. Before he could even respond, Lare was making sharp cuts into his fingers and then into the girl's fingertips.

"I hope I'm not too late..." he faltered, going through the exchanging process but once he retracted his claws the girl still fell limp onto the ground.  
"Why does it even matter, she means nothing to us!" I growled, annoyed at the situation.

"She means nothing to _you._" Lare corrected me with a glare, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Even with my princely status, I felt it was wrong to use it on my mentor, so I just let him proceed. It wasn't against the code to blood someone who was dying, so for whatever sentimental reason or whatever, I would let him take this girl.

_Kat's Point of View_

What the hell. I was at peace, lying on my lawn and was yanked out from where I had peacefully fell under. I was breathing, but my heart in my ribcage was silent. I let my eyelids flutter open, and shot back from what was in my vision.

"What the, I died, how did you? Why?" I stammered, everything was so much different than before. I could hear the grunt of a mother down the street, trying to open the door with an asleep toddler in her arms. Everything was so much clearer, and sharper in my vision and even as I stood I felt stronger than I had ever been before, even before the diagnosis.

"You we're dying-"  
"No shit, sherlock!" I snapped, trying to figure out what had happened, and how me being alive was even humanly possible.

"You are a vampire." I looked over in his direction, and this time, it didn't seem so farfetched. I shifted my weight back and forth and then cocked my head to the side,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lare, you're going to be my new assistant." He smiled softly, before turning to the man next to him who my eyes were locked on. "And this is Mika Ver Leth, he's a Vampire Prince."

"So, this is all real?" I asked one last time, using my hand to signal the world around us.

"You were dying, and we changed you."

"But why? Why me? Why didn't you just let me die? Why have you been following me? What makes me important?"

"Important?" Mika snorted, looking down on me from the bridge of his nose. I shot another glare his way, I REALLY didn't like him. At all.

"You will see, but would you like to know about what you are?" Lare spoke in his soft, sultry tone.

"Well, what about my parents?"

"We will take care of it, don't worry. Oh, give me your phone." He held his palm up to me.

"My phone? No! It's my baby!" I shrieked, holding it to my chest.

"You are a baby, give him the phone and let's go!" Mika intervened, rolling his eyes.

"Do you ever talk? Or just growl and snap and sound unhappy all the time?" The dark Prince took in a sharp intake of air, his eyes fueling with anger but Lare stepped in at the last possible second.

"He's just a little grumpy," He mumbled in my ear, "But let's take you to where we'll be staying. Say goodbye to your life as a human, Kat. And come with us to your new adventure, as a vampire." He made it sound like I was going on an amazing story, just like in fairy tales. But this wasn't even close to a fairy tale, at all. I wasn't a princess, and Mika Ver Leth to me, certainly was not a prince. There was no carriage or a castle, only a cab that took us to a run down hotel room. I sat on the bed, across from Mika who was standing looking out of the window on the other side of the room. There was something under his dark, pissed off at the world act. I would figure out why he was such an asshole. Lare lectured me, taking me through everything I needed to know as a new Vampire. He blooded me fully, instead of half because I was so close to death. Which meant I could never see the sun again, but I could always watch it on TV or something, right? My eyelids were drooping,

"Am I boring you?" Lare quipped, but his stern face melted into a smile and a warm laugh when I jumped out of my state shaking my head.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted." I moaned, rubbing my face with my hands.

"I do not blame you, you should get some rest while you can. Because in the future, your time for resting will be limited." Lare nodded. I made my way over to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My skin was no longer blotchy, and my ivory skin seemed to have an iridescent glow. My cheeks were now subtly pink, something I never had before. My eyes other than being tired, seemed to have more life than I had when I _was _living. I hoped that I would be able to put on some weight, because I had lost so much in the past couple of months, I looked like a skeleton and I could be broken in half in any second. Knowing that we'd be traveling and having this strength, I would probably put on some muscle from roaming. I pursed my lips and then turned the light switch off, there was no way of knowing what would happen. Only time to wait, and look back in a couple of months to see what had changed. I was in no rush for, well, anything.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked, making my way over to the couch but Lare redirected me to the bed.

"You can sleep in Mika's bed. We will not be sleeping, see you when you awake." When I made my way into the sheets, I realized I was too tired to object.

"Okay," I mumbled, feeling as though I couldn't get in the bed fast enough, "Goodnight."  
"Good morning."

"What?"

"You're going to sleep in the- nevermind."

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**


	5. Ready To Die

**A/N: **I have been wanting to update this story FOREVER. Seriously. I went on kind of a DSS mental vacation and really didn't have the desire or time to write anything, even my other story, OFL went kind of off the map for a little! But guess what, you're here and I'm here and underneath this little rant is an update! I'm going to try my best to update this once a week and if not that at least once every two weeks. But as anyone would and should know, if you REVIEW I'll update a lot faster! So, here we go!

Thank you to my _beautiful_ reviewers:

Roxypony: Haha, this is so weird because you're saying Merry Christmas in your review- I really haven't updated in a while! But thank you, sis!

AlwaysReading25: Haha, thank you very much, your reviews are always so sweet!

Rocky181: Sorry I made you wait so long!

Thistle-Wisper: It took a while, but here's the next update! Thank you for updating!

Jai: Thank you, thank you!

.Real: Thank you, I understand it moved kind of- fast. But now it's going to slow down a little bit ;)

Ferretgirlsz: Thanks girl! :)

The sound of the door opening awoke me from my deep sleep. I was more tired than I had ever imagined, and I don't even remember falling asleep now that I think of it- the second my head hit the pillow I was out. I decided to keep my eyes closed, because I didn't want to get out of bed just yet- and mostly because if they were going to talk, I wanted to hear what they had to say. I heard a trail of footsteps, and someone following behind. They hadn't spoken yet, so I focused on keeping my breathing long and even. I felt new energy surging through my veins, that sleep really must have given me energy and gave back everything the cancer had taken away from me in the long months of fighting it.

"Wake up!" Lare said suddenly, I jumped- the sudden presence of his voice almost caused me to jump out of my skin. I heard Mika snort in the corner as I let a small groan escape my lips as I stretched my legs and sat up in the bed. My hair fell in front of my face, and I pushed it all back in one swift movement, surprised at how limp it _didn't _feel. Lare was sitting on the corner of the bed, a soft smirk present on his lips and a look in his eyes as he examined me that I couldn't put my finger on, something about it made me feel uneasy, so I wadded up the covers and pulled them close to my chest. Mika was standing at the farthest corner of the room leaning into where the walls joined together as if he couldn't get far enough from me. "We brought back some food-" Lare motioned over to the table in the corner which was now covered with food.

"How many people are you feeding? That could feed an army!" I exclaimed, looking at the table and just realizing how hungry I was. Lare just nodded as I stepped out of the bed, the ground came faster than I had expected and I fell right towards the ground.

"It's going to take a little bit to get used to your new senses and abilities," Lare nodded, not even offering to help me up. I just grumbled something under my breath and reached over to the bed to give myself a little leverage to stand, but the second my hand touched the side I heard a large tearing.

"Be careful, your fingernails are the strongest weapon you have." Lare added. I didn't understand why he couldn't just tell me this from the beginning instead of having me fall and shred up mattresses. I sat down at the table and Lare followed sitting down in front of me as I began to scarf down pieces of toast, and a bagel. I was always a person who loved bread, but I hadn't felt this hungry in, well I've actually NEVER felt this hungry in my whole life.

"This is why we got so much food," Lare chuckled, I just hummed in response as I continued to stuff my face.

"I didn't get anything, if it were up to me, she would go and get the food on her own." Mika grumbled as he walked over and grabbed a piece of bacon off of my plate and biting it ferociously. I wiped my mouth with my ivory napkin and then threw it down on the table.

"What is your deal?" I snapped, and Mika just laughed in response.

"I do not have a _deal. _I'm just not happy at the fact that we have to drag along a little girl everywhere we go, that can't even walk. I don't know about you-" Mika motioned to Lare, "but I'm not going to dote on her and try and make things easy when they're the farthest thing from easy."

"What did I ever do to you? Do you really think that I want to be here right now?"

"Well if it was up to me, you wouldn't be here right now, you'd be dead."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm a Vampire Prince."

"You're a dick."

"Listen here, Kat you imbeci-",

"Enough!" Lare thundered, his eyes flaming with fury. I was taken back by this, because he had been nothing but soft and gentle with me- even Mika seemed in a state of shock. "You two cut it out! Mika, I am not going to dote on Katherine or even come close to try and make things easy for her, because I cannot. Being a vampire is tough, and there's no way to make things any easier. Getting her BREAKFAST right after she had been BLOODED isn't making things easy for her. When I blooded _you,_ until I taught you enough that you could walk on your own two feet, I helped you. It has been a long time since then, but you need to remember how difficult it can be."

"I apologize." Mika said, his gaze aiming down.I smirked to myself, feeling like I did when I would fight with my brother and my mom would yell at hi-

"-and Katherine, you will treat Mika with respect. He is a Vampire Prince, which means he has the ultimate authority over you and even myself- if he was not my assistant, I would have zero authority over him. You treat him and myself with the uttermost respect, and Mika as a Prince you need to understand that everyone isn't a warrior, they need some compassion. Do I make myself clear?" Well, mom never did that.

"Crystal." Mika and I groaned in unison, eyes on our plates and shoveling breakfast into our mouths to try and make the conversation come to a halt.

"Now, Katherine," Lare began, regaining his composure faster than I'd ever seen before, "about killing you-"

"What!" I exclaimed, almost choking on my large orange juice that I had been gulping.

"Yes you have died, but they need to find your body. Do you think your family is going to just forget about you?"

"We cannot carry around a missing person, then we'd have police on our case. No one goes looking for someone who is dead," Mika informed, speaking to me as if I was a complete idiot and this was something I should already know. "Why anyone would be looking for you anyways is against me." he mumbled as he stabbed a piece of sausage on his plate. I rolled my eyes and Lare shot him a glare, which he ignored and responded by curling his lip into a small snarl and stabbing violently at pieces of food on his plate. God, he was repulsive, I couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Anyways, finish up eating and get ready to die."


	6. Lay Me Down On A Bed Of Roses

**A/N:** Hi there! I really want this story to get more attention, so I'm going to make sure I update it more. I'm home from school early, so I decided to update TBV. I love how RoxyPony uses lyrics in the beginning of her chapters, so I'm going to be a little follower and do the same thing- since we all know I love lyrics :)

Thank you to my _beautiful_ reviewers!

AlwaysReading25: Thank you, and thank you for always reviewing!

Heiditiger: I agree! ;)

SUSHIxMONSTER: Thank you! They both really do despise each other at this point in time... and yes! Reviews always make my pace quicken even if it's just a little bit!

Jamie: Wish, granted!

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time. -If I Die Young, The Band Perry._

"So how are we gonna do it?" I asked, placing my fork down on the table and pressing myself away from the table softly. My eyes were down at my lap, until I looked over at Mika. His cold hard eyes were focused on me and I expected him to look away the second our eyes made a connection- but that would mean Mika was a man with manners and some respect, and quite frankly he wasn't. I broke away quickly and got lost in my own thoughts as Lare started to ramble on about some sort of potion and what not, the lonely life I was about to live, yadda yadda. Didn't he say that Mika was a prince earlier? That really stumped me. I mean, aren't princes supposed to be charming and chivalrous? Y'know, be smooth with the ladies and save damsels in distress? I mean, sure Mika was attractive in a brooding, angry at the world kind of way, but he was a total dic-

"Kat, are you listening to me?" Lare's voice seemed to be running out of patience, and I nodded my head dumbly.

"Uh yeah, but I kinda missed the last part." He expression didn't change and his eyes seemed to sink deeper into mine as the time passed, I let out a long sigh, "and the whole first part too." Mika snorted as he nibbled on a piece of bacon that lay one his plate.

"Well, you've missed my extensive lecture on the potion, so you're getting the short version. You're going to drink this, and we're going to send you home and when it kicks in, it kicks in. Your family will just think it's the cancer taking over your body like it had done before." The cancer. I had totally forgotten about it in all of this mess. I knew that it was gone from my body, but the disease had almost taken my life- well, it had but in a totally different aspect seeing that I'm still sorta kinda alive now.

"You really need to stop spacing out, I can almost hear your thoughts you're thinking so loud." Lare chuckled, even though he had taken my humanity from me, I couldn't help but feel some kind of connection to him. He was so kind and I could warm up to him, maybe.

"Sorry," I apologized again, taking the vile he was holding out for me. "Could I actually end up accidentally dying from this?"

"Only if we're lucky." Mika snorted, and Lare sent him yet another one of his glares which only made Mika chuckle more.

Once we had finished I had gotten myself ready to do one of the hardest things that I ever had to do in my whole life. The obvious signs of cancer almost had already left completely thanks to my vampirism. I went into the bathroom and dug through my messenger bag grabbing the small case on makeup that laid inside. I layered on the foundation that helped me regain my pale and sickly complexion. Using my eyeliner I also was able to fake the dark circles under my eyes. Finally I wrapped my long dark waves into a bun so that it wasn't obvious my hair wasn't basically falling out anymore. I said my temporary goodbye to Lare and gave my final glare to Mika and started towards my house. It felt like I had just swallowed a bomb and I didn't know when someone was going to hit the detonator and I was going to explode into thousands of little pieces. When I came in sight of my house I had to fight the strongest urge to run back the other way when I saw all of the cars parked in the driveway- I didn't want the whole family to witness me dying. The thought of death was a lot more terrifying knowing that it was coming, other than the first time when it was more unexpected, even though I knew it was coming. What's with that? Why can't I just be normal person and not know when I'm going to die, literally or figuratively. With a shaky breath I walked up to my doorstep and fumbled with the lock before finally pushing the door open. I was welcomed to the familiar scent of my mom's candles and the warmth of the fireplace. I threw my jacket on the stairs, I wanted to go upstairs and take a last look at the things in my room but that seemed less important than saying goodbye to actual people. My family was all sitting on the couch indulged in what was on the TV. Their heads all turned to me and the smiles that began forming on their lips was interrupted. _Please god no, not now. Not like this._

"No..." Was all I could muster out before I fell onto my knees. I had never seen my mom move so fast in her whole life, she was already at my side and caught me in her arms before the rest of my body could collapse into the floor. My dad was a little less quick on his feet and my brother just stayed on the couch and retracted his legs into his chest and began sobbing violently, he knew exactly what was going on. And I hated how my whole family had to see me... die.

"Kat, kat. Katherine!" My mom begged, her sobs becoming more frustrated each time she called my name.

"Kath, please don't go. Baby please, you're my little girl. You're going to grow up, get married, have children, I can't outlive you," My dad begged, holding my limp hands in his.

"I can't believe this is happening." My brother wailed over and over into his knees. I wished that I didn't have to hear this.

"Baby, baby, please..." My mother screamed, holding my head into her chest. I felt my dad's hands pressing into my neck.

"She's gone, she's gone." My dad finished.

The funeral was absolutely horrible, the morgue was probably the one part of the whole thing that really, really freaked me out. Being in a body bag and having a tag attached to my toe was very unsettling. My funeral was open casket and a lot of people laid kisses on my forehead and took my hand into theirs, which again kind of freaked me out because I couldn't imagine doing that to a dead body. I wanted to reach out and comfort each one of them. Hearing stories of my life were interesting, people came up and told how I had changed their life and taught them how to be strong and how to hold onto each little moment. All the things I never knew I did, listening to them it seemed as though they were talking about a different Kat Taylor, with how highly they were talking about them. As they decided to celebrate my life, and all said their last goodbyes, the casket closed and my heart was left with each person in that room. As my casket was carried out, they played my favorite song and all walked behind me as I was packed into a herse and sent away from everything I'd ever known.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time. _

_If I die young, bury me in satin, _

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song._


	7. Smile

**A/N: **Hello there! I'm really happy to see that the number of reviews that I'm getting for this story is starting to get better and better! To be completely honest, when I first started this story, I started to have a general idea (not like _One Freakish Love_ where I had the whole plot planned from the beginning) of where it was going and once I got to the last chapter- I was completely lost. But there's good news, I am no longer lost, I am completely found and have a perfect idea of where the story is going to go! Alright, let's get started.

Thank you to all the _beautiful_ reviewers:

VeryaTirananniel: Thank you for reviewing! Yes this is sometime before Darren becomes a prince, the other cannon characters will be coming into play soon.

ForeverDarkMoon: Thank you!

Jamie: I love that you love it! Thanks!

SUSHIxMONSTER: Haha, I know what you mean! I know, it's so sad I didn't want to put Kat through that- but hey it had to be done.

Rocky181: Thank you!

Ferretgirlsz: Thank you for reviewing!

Twinner3: Awww, I'm glad that you are. Poor Kat is so left out, I'm hoping people will start to like her like they like Ron :)

* * *

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_you don't let it go let it go with it_

_'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll -_Smile, Avril Lavigne

* * *

After the funeral was probably the hardest times that I had ever endured in my whole life. It felt like I spent an eternity in that coffin. I could hear the cries in the distance as they lowered me into the depth of the earth, each inch that I sunk into the ground I felt myself fading more and more. Finally the cries had stopped and the shoveling began. There was a lot of time to think, I thought about what I needed to do, I thought about the future and I thought about all the things that I dreamed of doing- all the little things that I took for granted that I would never be able to do. When Lare and Mika finally dug me up all my thoughts were put to rest, and I emerged as a shadow of myself.

"Well hello, dear Katherine, how was your slumber?" Lare joked as he opened the lid to my coffin. I sat up slowly, stretching my neck to the side trying to get all the kinks out of it.

"It was just peachy." I grunted in reply, shakily getting to my feet and brushing the dirt off of my white funeral gown. I could only imagine how I looked the gown was white and full of lace and I felt as if I was a porcelain doll that had been knocked off it's shelf. Mika started at me intensely, and I had obviously died and woke up someone who didn't want to deal with bullshit.

"What're you staring at?" I snapped, surprised that my eyes were still not dry from tears thanks to the frustration and the shock from what I had just witnessed, and I was just plain, flat out cranky. Mika seemed to be taken off guard and stood up straight from the shovel that he had been leaning on to dig up my grave.

"You just look-" He started, his eyes and expression still blank and innocent- almost boyish. But as if he had reminded himself of who he was his expression melted back into it's dark facade. He grunted and threw the shovel at my feet, "cover up the hole."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin." Lare chuckled to himself, I just pursed my lips and stared at him harshly until his smile faded and he continued to help me pile the dirt back onto my empty coffin.

When we had finally gotten back to our hotel I didn't even bother changing from my funeral gown, even though I had just spent hours on end laying in a stuffy old box, I still found myself completely exhausted and ready to get a good nigh-_days_ sleep in an actual bed.

"Don't get too confortable," Lare said as he started packing one of his bags, "we're leaving in an hour for the next city. We can not stay here, if any of your family or friends see a glimpse of you it could ensure total panic." Before I could groan or protest Mika cut in,

"Don't start whining Princess, you can sleep on the train. Now get up and let's go."

"Fine, I'm going. But not because you told me to." I replied back immaturely, instantly regretting it after I said it. What was this, the fourth grade? Before giving Mika a chance to reply I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I placed my hands on the sink, and stared up at myself in the mirror. My long waves fell in front of my face as I wiped the death makeup off of my face revealing newly formed clear pale skin. But this wasn't who I was, and I had an idea to give myself an idea of who I would become. Maybe not, but it would be a start of leaving myself behind. I peeked my head out of the door,

"Is there a dagger or scissors or something I could use real quick?"

"Why? Contemplating suicide?" Mika snickered. Without warning, Lare quickly turned on his heel, quickly tossing a dagger in my direction. I let out a high pitch squeal, expecting the dagger to pierce straight through my heart.

"What are you yelling about!" Lare boomed, a smirk present on his face.

"What do you mean what am I yelling about? You-" I stopped when I saw that I had caught the dagger right with my own hands.

"You're a vampire now, remember?" He grinned with a raised brow before turning his back and returning to packing.

I shook my hand through my hair, as we exited off the train. My previously long locks now abandoned, my hair fell nearly two inches past my shoulders in loose, dark waves. A part of leaving myself behind, was leaving the old Kat I recognized when I looked in the mirror also behind. The new short locks gave me a new idea about myself, even though I was struggling with myself. On the ride over, each time I had fallen asleep I was shaken away by Lare or Mika from nightmares. This was going to be a journey, mostly because I was going to be battling with my inner demons more than anything. I had no other clothes to change into, and I didn't have time to buy anymore so I was still dressed in my ivory lace gown. I had on a brown long sleeved trench coat over it, the sides of the coat only reached a little longer than my dress which fell an inch or two below my knees. Just because I was tired, train-lagged, exhausted and distraught didn't mean I couldn't look good. When we finally reached the hotel room, the sun was coming up which meant Lare and Mika had to get to sleep. I, on the other hand, didn't want to revisit the nightmares, so I decided to fight against my exhaustion and walk around the city. Maybe to find an outfit that wasn't so funeral-esque.

It was a fairly large city, and it felt nice to walk in the sun. I self-consciously kept moving my fingers through my hair, surprised at the emptiness where strands used to be. After realizing that I didn't have any money, I decided to stop torturing myself with window shopping and walk through a park that I found earlier. I strolled slowly, letting the green scenery seemingly sink into my skin until I heard notes flowing through the air. My head snapped in the direction, and a smile played on my lips at what I saw. A boy was sitting on the park bench, his long fingers delicately plucking at the strings on his guitar. I couldn't really get a good look at him, but I was always attracted to artistic guys. People who were really passionate, people like myself. I slowly strolled closer, not wanting to seem creepy and leaned against a tree as he continued to play. As the last note rang out, I couldn't keep from smiling to myself.

My smile instantly faded as he spoke, placing his guitar down on the floor.

"So, did you like it?". He was tall, and extremely lanky. Something I normally wasn't into, he was extremely skinny(heheh, manorexic?) and had a soft, shy smile played on his taute, pink lips. He placed a hand in his pocket and used the other to brush his short chesnut hair out of his deep brown eyes. He was definitely cute, and his voice was soft- definitely not my usual type but there was something about him and his boyish charm that I found wildly attractive.

"Uh," I started, leaning up from off the tree- when I could finally form words I smiled and nodded my head, "yeah, I did. Did you write it?"

"Yeah," He smirked shyly again, his eyes connecting with mine but then instantly back to all the scenery around me. "I write a lot of music, I wanted it to feel beautifully depressing." Wow, he _was _passionate, that's whats wildy attractive. "Kind of like- well, I really don't want this to sound lame and like some kind of stupid pick up line- but kind of like Romeo and Juliet. It's so heart wrenching, but you can't look away because it's just... I'm Ryan." he trailed off, shaking his head and offering a hand out to me.

"Kat."

* * *

_You said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_it took one look_

_and now I'm not the same._

* * *

**A/N: **So, if you haven't talked to me you don't know that for the past couple of months I've been absolutely obsessed with Panic! At The Disco (Who I'm seeing live next month!). And even though he is no longer in the band I've just fallen in love with the former guitarist, who, like Kat is not at ALL like my usual type, Ryan Ross. Who this character- Ryan, basically is. Don't get my wrong, the lead singer Brendan is still absolutely smoking to me and I am definitely going to eyefuck him when I see them live(TMI?), but the way Ryan talks and his passion and the way he speaks about music, ah he's just absolutely adorable! Anyways the reason to this end mini-rant is, that I always like to know what characters look like especially if the author bases them off a real life person. So if you want an exact picture of the characters in your mind, google Ryan Ross and there's TBV's Ryan for you. I'm going to try and get pictures of the other characters in my mind up soon. Kat is also another extension of myself, Ronnie from OFL is me in OC form, every little piece. But Kat is another side of me, my dark haired, more moody self. When I base the characters off of myself, I find it easier to write them. So her short hair is basically inspired by the fact that my hair is now the exact same length- I'm just so original :p. Wow, what a little rant. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LOVES!


	8. Trade Mistakes

**A/N:** Hey there! I'm sorry, I know I've been taking such a long time. But it's been summer and now that the excitement has started to wind down, I'm going to be updating a lot more. And to all of those that I'm beta-ing for, I promise my responses and edits will be coming a lot faster! So without further ado, here's your next chapter!

* * *

_I feel marooned in this body, d__eserted my organs, could go on without me. You can't fly these wings, you can't sleep in this box with me. I may never sleep tonight, as long as you're still burning bright. - _'Trade Mistakes', Panic At The Disco

* * *

"What're you smiling about?" Mika scowled as I walked in through the door, stringing my coat off of my arms and placing it down onto the bed. The sun had set a couple of hours ago, so I was surprised when I saw Mika still in the room instead of roaming the night along with Lare. I made my way over to the bathroom and slapped the light switch, fussing with my hair in the mirror.

"What do you mean, am I not allowed to smile?" I managed to sigh, the grin only slightly fading from my lips, but not completely.

"Well, you just fake died and had to lay in a coffin while everyone you ever met in your whole entire life wept over your corpse. Now you're living in a hotel with two strangers that turned you into a vampire, which in turn stole away all of your hopes and dreams." He smirked, as if the idea of my sorrow was appealing to him. I just stared at him for a second, blinking slowly and then did what I always did when I didn't know the answer to something- I completely changed the subject.

"Where's Lare?" I asked as I turned silver knob next to the faucet, allowing the water to flow from it's mouth.

"He's out." he grunted in response. I bowed down lower to the sink and allowed the liquid to pool up in my palms and splash it on my face.

"And why aren't you with him?" I called from my position face down in the porcelain sink, I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Because, he's out doing something and he doesn't need his hand held to do anything unlike you." I flailed my hand behind me, trying to grab hold of one of the towels that hung on the walls. When I finally reached one I patted it against my face and stared at Mika who was leaning backwards in one of the chairs, balancing it on two of it's legs.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood, or else you'd be getting an earful from me."

"I'm terrified."

"Well, how does a girl get some money around here? I mean, I can't walk around in a funeral gown all the time, wouldn't that be suspicious?" I quizzed him, lacing my fingers through my hair so that it laid on top of my head in a loose bun.

"You ask, Princess." he mocked, giving me a fake smile that made it so hard for me to restrain slapping the look off of his face. Fumbling in his pockets he gave me a slim piece of plastic, score. A credit card.

"Thank you." I returned with the same amount of false kindness before sliding under the covers in the bed. "Hey, Mika?"

"What?"

"How long are we going to be here for?"

"Quite a while. We have a very nice set up here at the hotel, and have no where else we need to be. Therefore we will be staying here for the time being." I turned to my side and pulled the covers up to my chin, looking at the lights illuminated on the bedstand. 3:47 am, Ryan told me he'd meet me in the same spot at 7.

I jumped out of bed around nine, knowing that I had a lot to get done during the day. Mika was passed out in the bed next to me, and the top half of Lare's body was strewn over the mahogany table that was aligned with papers and accompanied with a bottle of Jack Daniels. I snickered to myself as I slowly opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight. I spent the afternoon shopping, choosing things that normally I would stay away from- but I wasn't the same person I used to be, so I was open to taking risks. But of course I grabbed a lot of things that the old Kat would be conformable wearing, jeans, v-necks, jackets, dresses and the usual sort of things. I kept it light, though, knowing that I would have to carry most of this from place to place when we did move. I checked my cellphone when the sun started to go down and smiled, 5:00. Right on time.

When I arrived back in the hotel room, Mika was still asleep and Lare had made his way into the bed that had become vacant after I had left. I quietly turned on the shower and hopped in, making it quick because I didn't want to be caught in the nude by Lare or Mika. That'd just be awkward and something I wanted to avoid at all costs. I reached for another towel and wrapped it around my body, and rubbed another roughly against my hair and parted it with my fingers, allowing it to dry into it's usual short waves. I slid on a blue skirt high waisted skirt, along with a white v-neck, which I covered up with a long black cardigan. Finally I put on my make-up, taking a little extra longer than I normally would and tip toed over to where my old black flat boots were sitting, right by Lare's sleeping figure. I grabbed them and slid them on my feet, smiling giddily as I made my way towards the door.

"Well, you look nice." A hushed voice greeted me, I almost jumped out of my skin, but I calmed down when I saw that it was only Lare.

"Uh," I started, looking down at myself as if I was unaware of the extra effort I had put into myself, "thanks?"

"You're going to meet a boy." He didn't say it as a question, it was a direct statement.

"Yes, well... how'd you know?"  
"I smelt him on you when you came back, and I smell him now. This can be very dangerous, Katherine. And it never works out, ever."

"I'm not in love with the kid, Lare." I sighed, "I'm not going to fall in love with him either. Can't I just have some fun while I'm here?" God, it felt like I was talking to my father.

"You haven't fed in quite a while."  
"I'll feed when I get back! Can I please go before Mika wakes up? I really don't want his version of this conversation."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I felt like a bat out of hell when I finally got out of the hotel room. I bounced in the elevator, as if the more I moved around, the faster I would get to the ground floor. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. His thin figure was covered in a thin black jacket and he paired it with a pair of faded, tight, jeans. Once again, totally not my type- ever. I was always the girl who accused the boys wearing tight jeans of being complete flamers. But there was something about him, and I wasn't going to ignore that. He flicked through pages on his phone and looked up at me, and back down at his phone. Once he realized it was me, he looked up again, smiling and making me almost pass out from how dizzy he made me. I walked up and smiled shyly, his dark eyes connecting with mine.

"Hey." He smiled once again, placing his hands in his front pockets.

"Hi." I answered lamely, feeling as though I was in elementary school again.

"You look nice." He said, the smile still present on his pleasantly pink lips. I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?" I asked, not knowing exactly where we were going, but making the offer anyways.

"Yea, but you have a choice to make. Chinese or Italian?"

"That's not even a question, Italian!" I answered, my stomach rumbling with hunger. As we walked, we talked and we laughed, of course. I couldn't keep my mind away from how in awe I was of him. I kept trying to figure out what made me so attracted to him, but it just came down to that he was special to me. He was so lanky, when the breeze came I was afraid he'd sail away with it. But I still felt safe with him next to me as we walked through the dark streets. I was captivated by the way he walked with his hands in his back pockets and looked up at the sky when he spoke about things that were pleasant or complicated and it sent shivers down my spine when he would tilt his head back and let out melodious laughter. It seemed like I was the wrong person that he should be spending his time on, because I knew that eventually I was going to have to leave him, and I wouldn't want to. I knew exactly how this was going to end up, but I didn't care. Throughout dinner we ate, and ate, but for some reason the hunger that settled deep in my stomach wouldn't go away. No matter how much I ate, or drank, the hunger was still there. Ryan chuckled each time I would grab for a piece of bread, and I was surprised at how someone as skinny as he was ingested as much food as he did. After dinner we walked slowly towards the hotel. I tried walking as slowly as I could, because I didn't want the time with him to end and my heart ached at the thought. My hands hung softly at my sides and I almost jumped when I felt contact with one of my fingers. I smiled to myself as I felt Ryan lace his fingers through mine, I held onto it tightly and my heart did flips inside of my chest. My ribs threatened to break against the hard contact of my heart pounding in my chest. I hoped that my hand wasn't cold or clammy, or that it didn't start to sweat. Oh my god, what if I was one of those people with over activ-

"So, why are you staying in the hotel?" Ryan asked, smiling softly at our intertwined fingers and then looking into my eyes. Throughout the whole date I had managed to answer every single question he had given me. Who I was staying with, where I came from, every single one had a logical answer except for this one. I looked down at out feet, listening to the steps as they chimed in perfect unison.

"Oh, well... when my dad broke up with my mom and we left, we came here. But my dad isn't too bright of a guy so we didn't have a house before we came here." I answered, Ryan nodded acceptingly. "Where do you stay? With your parents?" Ryan's smile faded from his face, but he didn't frown, only became emotionless.

"No, I live by myself. My dad was- is an alcoholic. We didn't get along very well when I was growing up, and now we've patched things up, but I'd still rather live on my own. Next time, I'll show you my apartment. It's a cool little place." He chuckled, swinging our hands back and forth and turning to me as we stopped infront of the door to the hotel.

"Well, this is my stop." I smiled softly.

"Could I see you tomorrow?" He asked sliding his fingers out of mine, I had to keep myself from wincing.

"Yeah, goodnight." I blinked, but didn't open my eyes. Because the second my eyes closed Ryan leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against mine, so softly that at first I could barely feel that they were there. Before he could pull back from his gentle peck, I leaned forward, pressing myself into him again and wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms slid around my waist and I felt the space between our bodies disappear as my stomach pressed against his. I smiled and leaned back, looking at him, not taking my arms from around his neck and the space between us staying tight.

"I really don't want to go inside," I giggled honestly, and he laughed in response the vibrations in his chest making me shiver.

"Well, no one said you have to leave just yet." I grinned and laid my head in the nook of his neck, I could hear his gentle breathing, and I closed my eyes, rocking back and forth as if we were dancing. It was silent except for my heart beat and another in unison with mine. His heart was beating quickly, which made me smile to myself knowing that I had the same effect on him. I felt the blood running through his veins, pulsing against my cheek. Then the hunger returned, unknowingly I leaned my head to the side and pressed my lips against his neck, kissing it softly, I heard his heartbeat race even faster, and the pulsing of his veins became stronger. My lips parted slightly- no! I jumped from Ryan's arms and turned my back to him quickly.

"Kat! Are you alright?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, I thought I saw a spider on your shoulder and it really freaked me out. But I'm super beat so I'm going to go to sleep now, I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed nervously, leaning forward and using all of my power to kiss him softly once more on the lips without lunging forward and ripping his throat out. How fucking sick is that? Once the door closed behind me, I leaned against it, breathing heavily and sunk to the floor.

"I told you it was a bad idea. I can't tell you not to see him- but next time, are you going to feed before you go?" Lare tsked, looking down on me.

"Yea." I grunted, frustrated. Mika looked down upon me also, I expected him to give me a lecture about how if I didn't feed regularly that I wouldn't be able to control it and I was stupid to think that I was an exception to all of the rules, and how I was a waste of vampire blood, blah blah blah, but instead he simply concluded.

"Katherine, that kid looks like a girl."

"Shut up, Mika."

* * *

"_If I could trade mistakes for sheep, count me away before you sleep, I'll still wait till I trade my mistakes or they fade away."_

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know how good of a chapter this was, but it was long! I was writing when my mom AND dad were in the house which is something I normally don't do because when I'm annoyed or people are talking and annoying my chapters are shitty and it's really forced. So I hope this chapter wasn't like that, I love writing this story and I wanted to write so bad, but I couldn't get myself to do it, but I did it because you deserved an update! Fun fact here, even though it really isn't fun, Ryan Ross (the love of my life who Ryan is basically, or 'based off of')'s dad actually was an alcoholic, so that's where that came from! Yay for truth in fiction! Not one of my best in my opinion but I hope you liked it! Review, and the next one will come hell of a lot faster! Thank RoxyPony for getting me pumped enough to get my ass on the computer and write this!


End file.
